


Don’t wanna be Young and Sad another Day Longer

by aileenxlopez



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff, Food Issues, Lesbian Relationship, cuteness, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez
Summary: You've been going through it again and Ally is there to make you feel better. I know it's kinda short, but I just felt like writing.
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Original Female Character(s), Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Don’t wanna be Young and Sad another Day Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: depression, food, not eating 
> 
> Sorry I’ve been going through it again the last couple of days… it’s not long but I just wanted to write today. I hope you are all doing well loves! 
> 
> Y/N= Your name

You’ve been with Ally for a while now, but you only moved in a few months ago. Ally was very reserved in the beginning because of Ivy and everything that has happened. You knew about Ally’s past, she told you, she told you every little detail and in the beginning you were shocked, and you did need some time to wrap your head around it but, in the end, you understood why Ally did it. She also needed time to fully let you in and she wanted to make sure that you and Oz were getting along before you moved in with her.

It didn’t take her long to figure out that you had depressive episodes. You were so good at hiding them before moving in but now that you were with each other all the time, Ally noticed immediately. Some days you were feeling incredible and so incredibly happy and then suddenly from one day to another you couldn’t leave the bed all day and didn’t want to eat anything because it just made you feel worse. Ally was very understanding after you explained to her that unfortunately even after years of therapy these days were still very common in your life. 

Today was your weekly movie night together with Oz but you just couldn’t bring yourself to get out of bed all day. You tried all day to make it work, to get yourself out of bed to at least take a shower, to eat but you just couldn’t. And the worst part during your episodes was that you were so exhausted, but you just couldn’t fall asleep, so you stared at the wall all day. You were supposed to pick up Oz, as you always did every Wednesday on movie night, because you usually made a stop at the grocery store to pick out snacks together. But you texted Ally earlier, that you just couldn’t do it and you didn’t even have to explain why, she knew exactly why because you would never just randomly cancel on Oz, and she knew that. 

You hear the front door open and Ally quietly saying, “I will be back in a second sweetheart, how about you already put on your pj’s before I get dinner started?” 

You didn’t hear Oz’s answer, but you hear him run to his room. You hear the door to your bedroom open and Ally slowly sitting down next to you on the bed. She doesn’t touch you yet because she doesn’t want to startle you, so she comes close trying to make eye contact with you, and you look right at her, “hi baby girl,” she whispers. 

“Hi,” you breathe out with glassy eyes. 

“Can I touch you sweet girl?” she asks, still keeping her voice low. 

And you nod, you love her touches, but you are so grateful that she is asking because on really bad days you cannot handle any physical attention. And you see her smile, knowing that this means it is not one of those days. 

She takes your hand at first, giving it a squeeze, and then moving her hand up your face to remove your hair out of your face. She is softly stroking your cheeks and just looks at you. 

You are tearing up a little when you look into your girlfriend’s eye. 

“Hey what’s wrong my love? You are okay, everything is going to be okay,” Ally says softly. 

“I am sorry for disappointing Oz, I promised I would never hurt him and here I am..,” you say, your voice raspy from not speaking all day. 

“Oh, my love. You are not hurting him or disappointing him. Is he sad that he cannot spend his favorite day of the week with his favorite person watching movies and eating all the crappy food? Yes maybe, but it is not the end of the world and he just wants you to feel better too, I told him you are feeling a bit under the weather again and he totally understands. And he already asked if you can just have a longer Wednesday next week and I suggested that we could do another movie night on the weekend instead,” Ally explains and keeps stroking your cheek, “please don’t worry my sweet girl.” 

“I am so sick and tired of feeling this way Ally. I ruin so many things and I keep on canceling on things that are important for you and Oz and I… I am so much works and I don’t want this anymore,” you say, silent tears running down your cheeks. 

“Oh, my sweet sweet girl I know,” she says putting your head on her lap, “I know that this is horrible, and I wish there was something that would fix all of this but not for my and Ozzy’s sake but for you my darling girl. I know how exhausted you are and how draining this is for you but just know that I love you, we both love you so much and while we love every minute, we get to spend with you baby girl we also just want you to feel good and comfortable and happy. And I am so so proud of you for always getting through these days and look how many good ones we already had this year alone. And again, you aren’t disappointing us at all, we just want what’s best for you,” Ally says and gives you a light peck on the lips. 

You just wanted to answer when you both hear a light knock on the door and Ally is looking at you first and you nod, giving her permission to let Oz inside. 

“Mommy? Y/N?” you hear. 

“Come on in sweetheart,” you hear Ally call out.

He quietly walks in, sitting down at the end of the bed where your feet are, “Hi Y/N, mommy said you aren’t feeling so well today.” 

You nod and try to give him a smile, “Hi Ozzy, yeah, I am really sorry about today.” 

“Can I..?” not finishing his question and suddenly acting shy. 

“Go ahead, ask your question sweetheart,” Ally encourages, giving him one of her biggest smiles. 

“Y/N, can I maybe give you a hug, so you feel better again?” he asks, still shyly. 

You nod and not even two seconds later, Oz gives you the biggest hug. You close your eyes for just a second, then you look right at Ally who is staring back at you with glossy eyes. Just for a second you close your eyes again to not start tearing up again. 

“Thank you, Ozzy, you are the best,” you whisper in his ear, “I think it’s time now that you have dinner with your mommy.” 

“Y/N are you coming to have some dinner with us too?” he asks. While he is aware that you are ‘feeling under the weather’ more often than others, he didn’t really know about any details of your depressive episodes. 

You shake your head no, “I already ate,” you lie, not to worry him. While the both of them definitely made you feel better, you really couldn’t stomach the thought of a full dinner yet. 

“Go downstairs sweetheart, you can watch some TV. I will be down in just a second to make us some dinner okay?” Ally interjects. 

Oz jumps out of the bed, running downstairs, because he usually wasn’t allowed to watch much TV in general, especially not before dinner. 

Ally looks at you and smiles at you sadly, “is there anything you think you can stomach baby girl?” 

You shrug, “I am not sure Ally.” 

“Some toast and tea, hmm?” she says, while running her hand through your hair. 

Ally knew that whenever you didn’t feel well that you really only could eat plain food. And since you’ve moved in, she made sure that you at least tried. 

“Okay, I will try,” you answer.

“And that’s all I am asking for baby girl. I will be back in a bit okay? I love you,” she says, giving you a kiss and getting up from the bed. 

“I love you too, Ally.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always leave me some requests if you want. I am trying haha but only one-shots for now. Pretty much all SP AHS characters as well as Mildred.


End file.
